


Hinny drabbles

by Headcanonsandmore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanonsandmore/pseuds/Headcanonsandmore
Summary: Hinny cuteness
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	Hinny drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manny_bgm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manny_bgm/gifts), [rabisacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabisacos/gifts).



> Here's a little Hinny drabble I wrote; hope you like it!

‘I thought you said this film would be sad!’

‘Gin, I seem to recall you crying like a baby when the toys were going towards that incinerator.’

‘Lies and slander, Potter.’

Harry and Ginny were having a quiet night in. Harry had chosen the movie, and they were currently sprawled out on the sofa. He had also decided that Ginny’s lap would make an excellent pillow.

Ginny didn’t mind this, but if she told him, she’d never hear the end of it.

‘Gin?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Thanks.’

‘For what?’

The back of Harry’s neck turned red.

‘Just… being here. Putting up with a git like me.’

Ginny grabbed him by the shoulder, and pulled him round so that he was looking at him.

‘I’m not “putting up” with you, Harry,’ she exclaimed, hotly. ‘I love you! And you’re not a git! I-’

At that moment, Harry rose up and kissed her on the lips. Before Ginny quite knew what was happening, the two of them were pressed up against each other, their hands tangled in each other’s hair.

Ginny pulled back, breathlessly staring at her raven-haired boyfriend.

‘Weren’t we watching a movie?’

‘I forget.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone; hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
